When The Eastern Moon Glows
by otoha komachi
Summary: Niwa Mizuki was your ordinary kind-and-counselling type of girl, which also kept some secret deep inside. But when Kanazawa made her to do a "break-out", who knows that she will do some "change-out" towards her life as well?  feat.OC
1. Prologue : The BreakOut

I took a few deep breaths and sipped the half full peppermint tea which made my body warm and cool down at the same time.  
Headaches, I have been having them recently, thanks to Kanazawa-sensei...  
He told me to do an opening performance for the cultural fest at the 7th of August, which will be collaboration between the Gen-Ed and Musical-Ed student. Apparently, he choose me since he has figured out my background and he _knows _that I'm not only a counselling-type of person.

"_Niwa Mizuki, I hope you're as honest and wise as usual..."_

"_What is it, Kanazawa-sensei?"_

"_You play lyre, harp and the harpsichord, right?"_

"—_Kh!"  
_

I couldn't deny it... After all, it was the truth

_Everything that you hide, no matter how skilled you are in doing it, someday it would be revealed to__the surface._

Gently, I tucked the elegant—grand instrument; I caressed its graceful figure and let out a small smile as I saw it was still perfect as the first time I met her—my harp.  
I played my finger with the strings, which the comforting serene feeling from the sounds recalled me to someone special who introduced; thought; and bought me this wonderful instrument.  
My grandmother, a gentle and nurturing woman, who always smiled every time I played music no matter how bad, was my technique. And she never cared about my bad tempo.  
She would still be smiling and clapping her hands happily, praising me with her poetic words. Well,sometimes it was funny to hear her words.

* * *

"_Mizuki,"_ she showed me an instrument which I've never seen before, _"Let's play this together"_

"_Grandma, what is this?"_ I can heard my voice when I was little, _"Lyre?"_

"_No,"_ she smiled and took the smaller one, _"This is the lyre, and that is harp."_

I remembered being confused so I just tilted my head.

"_Mizuk__i, dear.__"_ She called me while playing the harp,_ "I'm sure you notice the difference between those__two, right?"_

"_Aaah!"_ I yelled in happiness and I said to her what I've got, _"Why haven't I noticed it? __It was t__heir size!"_

"_Good!"_ She patted my head while let out a light chuckles, _"Now, I'll teach you how to play them."_

* * *

Slowly, I pulled the strings and I closed my eyes for a while when I heard those distant yet comforting plucking sounds—and somehow it returned to be Canon in D.  
I always love this sound, I _do_ love it and it reminds me of memories with my grandma.  
Grandmother always said that my music was good, and that made me more confident and I believe that I can make beautiful melodies forever and ever.

For the person, which I cared and loved so much...

I don't care if everyone said that I'm the musician with the worst technique in the whole world, since my father always said _"It's another way to say you need to improve your technique"_.  
My father, Niwa Kagetoshi, was an inspiring musician himself. So he used to accept those bad words from everyone who envied his skills when he was younger.

"_Sometimes the world wasn't as good as your thought, Mizuki... But let's try to see the bad things in__positive point-of-view!"_

I dropped my tempo unconsciously as I let out some tears.  
All of those sweet memories that include my families and I were repeated quickly in my brain, and finally stopped at those bad times.

4 years ago—my grandmother asked me to play the lyre and she slowly closed her eyes as if she was fallen asleep. When I covered her with a blanket, I noticed that her body was cold—and I just checked on her wrist, _I sense no pulse of life_.  
And 2 years ago, my father had a car accident along with my mother, both of them had major injuries which made father can't walk and my mother herself was in stagnant phase.

"_Mizuki, my dear."_ He said while he patted my shoulder while we saw mother's body—lied peacefully, _"You should move to your brother's place..."_

At that time, I was arguing with my father—even though I'm going to live with my older brother, there was no way I could leave both of them just like that!

"_Please, Mizuki..."_ I still remembered that gentle voice and those sad eyes of my father's, _"At this__rate, we can't take care all of you... Maybe it was hard for you to leave us, but it was more suffering__for us to make our children abandoned."_

And his farewell wish, which he made at the last night before I moved here...

_Mizuki, would you play the lyre for us?_

After I finished playing some songs, I can remembered the nurse gasped in amazement, some of them hugged me and said _"Mizuki, your mother has regained the consciousness!"_

"_Really, your mother even asked if you're the one who playing the lyre!"_

* * *

I tried to hide my ability in music so I won't remember the sweet and sour of my past. But no, I was completely wrong!  
I cried again as I finished playing the wonderful composition, I even let out an audible sobs and whines this time, and I can taste the tears of mine—it tastes watery... Indicates the regret, yet also the enlighten feeling that I felt just now.

"Thank you, God..." I whispered, "Thank you for everything... Thank you for reminding me my true passion."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you! :3  
Well, usually i'm lurking around the Hetalia fandom but...here I am!

_(Many thanks to my friend, **Ren Nakamura**, who kindly edited some mistakes and made it easier to read!)_

I know, many people against OC since they will be Mary-Sue or can falling in love just in seconds but... Hey, I tried my damndest to made my OC **not that bad**~ (^w^)  
If you still find that Mizuki is annoying, then please tell me "_in what way?"  
_

Reviews and constructive criticism are happily accepted (and I'm sure all of the readers are smart to tell the differences between flames and construtive criticism) ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Counselor and Her Client

I'm getting tired of crying, my eyes got a bit swollen and my nose now has a tint of red colour. Honestly, I look like a clown—I couldn't help myself but giggling when I saw the mirror.  
Suddenly, my cell phone rang out loud. I walked fastly towards it and found the vibrating teal phone.

"Tatsuya-nii?" I mumbled to myself as I saw my phone,"Why did he call me?"

I flipped open my phone and greeted my brother, "Good afternoon, Tatsuya-nii. What makes you call me?"

"_Mizuki._" He replied with a hint of nervousness in his baritone voice, "_Are__you__at__home__now?_"

"Why, yes..." I replied as I made my way towards the kitchen. "Are you going to be home tonight?" I asked.

"_Oh ,__I __hope__ I __do._"

Wait, what was that? He hope he does?  
I can't do anything but closed the refrigerator door absent-mindedly.

"_Well,__ Mizuki...__It __seems__ I __will __be__ late,_" he stopped for a while, "_I__ can__'__t __eat __the__ dinner __with __you..._"

"Oh, I see." I replied calmly as I opened the refrigerator...again, "Ah... Maybe I can deliver your dinner! Are you at the campus now?"

"_That__'__s__ really__ kind __of__ you , __sis..._" He replied contently and chuckled for a while, "_Yes, __I__'__m __at __my __campus __now. __But __I__ don__'__t __want __you __to __deliver __my __dinner._"

"But, why?"

"_Oh, __Mizuki...__ It__'__s__ dangerous__ for __a__ girl__ to __walk __alone!_"

"Easy, tiger." I replied with a wide grin, "Your campus isn't that far from our house. Really just ten minutes by walking."

"_...Fine__ then, __if __you __insist._" He sighed softly, "_You__ still __remember__ the __way __to __the __Psychology__ building, __don't __you?_"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed proudly, "Well... I'm going to make some omelet rice then, any special request for your omelette rice?"

"_Make__ it__ spicy,__ pleaaasee~_" He replied jubilantly

"Sure, on my way then!"

"_See__ you._"

I smiled genuinely while I put my cell phone on my pocket. I tightened my pink ribbon that tied my milk-chocolate locks, and then I rolled up my uniform sleeves as I picked the ingredients swiftly—_time__ to__ showdown!_

_******************************_  
"Ah, Mizuki!" A young man with deep brown hair greeted me. His tall figure and refreshing look reminds me of father very much.

"Nii-san," I smiled back, "Well... This is your dinner."

"Awesome!" He grabbed the blue lunch bag happily and let out his trademark grin, "Man, you are the beeeest!"

I just chuckled nervously as he patted my shoulder with all his might, I don't mind actually—I really like it when he does that. It was just... his fangasm who made me a bit nervous.

"You're starting to get busy, huh?" I asked as I pulled myself back.

"Yes I am. It's like a big project." He smiled, "—and it seems you have a big project as well!"

"W-what do you mean?" I tried my best to act normal.

"C'mon, sis! Kanazawa-sensei has contacted me earlier, he asked for guardian's permission for the cultural festival thingy."

"O-oh, that one." I smiled nervously, "So... What did you say to him?"

"I approved, I gave him my permission." He smiled widely, "Do your best, sis!"

"Th-thank you, Tatsu-nii." I smiled sheepishly, I just love it when someone cheers me up or supports me like this.

He turned his gaze to one of the classes and he nodded motioning them to wait for a minute and then he patted my head cheerfully. "Sorry sis, but I must go now... Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"You too, bro." I left the building after waved to my brother.

***********************  
"Ahh, finally I'm hooome~" I chirped lazily before I dropped myself on the comfortable couch, checking my cell phone again and this time, I found 3 new messages.  
I opened the inbox, and one of them was a clients—I called her a 'client' because this girl usually asks me suggestions on her problems and how to deal with them.  
I took a peek at the subjects, and then I snapped my half-closed eyes again. Seems she still need some more help from me.  
One of the other numbers was an unknown number. One I don't recognize. I wonder who it is?

And the other was my classmate... Amou Nami. _Okay,__ great!_

I decided to reply all of them while I took a long relaxing bath, I flipped back the cell phone and I went to the bathroom—preparing the warm water and some lavender oil to add some aromatherapy touch.  
After turning the knob, I sat on the floor and tucked my cell phone from my pocket again. It was those ordinary love things, which were yet so complicating—since it involved the famous Seiso Prince: Yunoki Azuma. She always sends me messages whenever she manages to have some sort of conversation with the "Purple-haired, Gorgeous guy" (that's what she said), and to her I'm the one she vents out to whenever Yunoki-senpai get close to the red haired girl named Hino Kahoko.

And this is the time where I become a _canvas_.

**Niwa-chan, really! Yesterday he was sooooo friendly and nice to me, yet now—why are he and THAT Hino so close to each other? Yunoki-senpai always teases her, and Hino is always blushing!**

**Oooh, Niwa-chaaaan~ D':**

I can't help but laughing heartfully at her naive jealousy, and I sense some wet substance touching my knee—the bathtub was full!  
I closed the water knob quickly and took off my socks.  
After I took of my uniform, I dipped myself to the comforting warm water—it feels so good! And I decided to enjoy the relaxing scent for few seconds before handling those _Get__ Yunoki-senpai_ problems.  
I rubbed my chin thoughtfully before typing a reply; _I__ must__ choose__ good__ words__ or __else...__well__ nothing __really.__She__ already__ seems__ to__ be__ broken_.

Slowly, I pressed the buttons as I frowned a bit.

**Well, maybe you should open your eyes and mind...**

**You see, Yunoki-senpai is a person that would be nice to everyone that he saw. So maybe it would be better for you if you don't get so excited easily just because of light conversation between you guys—after all... he does it to everyone, right?  
I know how it feels to have a conversation with someone you like, but you still need to control your emotions girl! **

**And being teased, no matter who teases you—you must be feeling uncomfortable, right?  
Maybe Hino just feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, so she was blushing ^^  
Things that so simple yet important to you: If we rush and follow our emotion that easy, we're the one who get trapped at our disadvantages.**

**Also, jealousy is another form of possessiveness... And possessiveness also leads so many people to misunderstandings ;)  
Think again, are you officially going out with Yunoki-senpai? Srsly, dudette!**

I snapped my temples hardly before I erased the last line. After re-check my message, I pressed the sent button.  
I was then about to open Amou's message, but then the screen suddenly turned blank and a picture of the battery appeared for a good 5 seconds. I just shrieked in despair while my cell phone turned off because it died.

_I'm too careless..._

****************  
The next day, I woke up at the usual 4 AM and did my usual morning chores: cooking, cleaning the house, checking the laundry, jogging, take a shower, and then wake up Tatsuya-nii while I was still chewing my breakfast.

"...I'm beated, Mizu." He said lazily, "...I... Sleep... a little longer today..."

I swallowed my toast before shaking his body again, "What about your lecture, nii-san?"

"D-don't worry," he tried his best to answer my yell, "I'm taking a day off today..."

"If you say so," I shrugged and left my fatigued brother. "I put the breakfast and lunch in the microwave, make sure you eat them up!"

I heard Tatsuya-nii let out a lazy, approval groan as I closed his room's door. He's really knocked out. Sometimes, he would be too hard-working, and he doesn't realize until he gets knocked down like _this_.

"_Maybe__ I__ should __buy __him__ an__ energy __drink while I'm __on__ my __way __home__._" I thought to myself after grabbing my school bag and some of the folders.

I put on my black mary-janes before I dashed out to the long road ahead, hoping that it would be a good day for me.

*****************  
"Niwa-san~" A bubbly voice greeted me when I just sat down on my chair. I faced the owner of the voice, and it was Amou-san.

"Amou-san," I smiled to her innocently to the journalist. I gain another mischievous grin from the stylish girl in front of me.

"Well, have you received my message yesterday?" Amou said in a somewhat awkward tone.

"Ah!" I gasp loudly as I realized that I haven't replied her message, "I'm so sorry, my cell phone died as I was just about to read your message! I'm sorry, once again I'm so sorr—"

"It's okay, Niwa-san..." She soothed me while her hands patted my shoulder lightly, "So, long story short—I was asked to take your picture while you're playing your instrument."

"...Take my picture?" I repeated sheepishly, "_For__heaven__'__s__sake!__The__camera__is__my__nemesis!_"

"Yesss~" She exclaimed cheerfully while she clasped her hands together, "Well... Can I? Can I?"

I let out a deep breath when I realized I wasn't going to win this argument. "Uhh, I guess so." I smiled nervously and received a loud 'yaaay~' from the journalist.

"By the way, when do you start training with your partner?"

"Tomorrow, I guess." I said casually, "Kanazawa-sensei wants to introduce me to my partner this afternoon, so... maybe we'll start the training tomorrow."

"I see, then." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "So... you don't know who're your partner is yet?"

"N-no idea," My lips started to twitch when we mentioned about this _partner_ thingy. Actually, I didn't mind to get paired up with someone—but seeing Amou's expression, I just got the feeling that I would be embarrassed if I met this person.

"Heh, guess I'll need to kept it as surprise~"

"Well, thank you for being such a help." I couldn't help but let out some sarcasm to her, seriously—she made my curiosity go up too much, too much to kill a cat!

She just let out another naughty chuckle as she dashed away from me; _I__ guess __that's __Amou__ for__ you_.

************  
Finally, the class ended. But as the final class started ending, my nervous and anxious feelings became stronger and stronger as the seconds flew.

"Niwa-saaaan!" Amou's cheerful voice just made my stomach become a bit hurts due to nervousness. "C'mon, let's head to the teacher's office!"

"J-Just a minute, Amou-san." I said with a somewhat pleading manner, "My stomach... It hurts."

Amou pouting, and then she pulled my right arm with all her might—not minding my scared shriek, she brought me to the office forcefully. I swear I can see heaven in a flash when I saw a familiar figure, who sat quietly in front of Kanazawa-sensei.

"Ah, there you are Niwa!" His light tenor voice chirped. "Oh, this is your partner for the music fest... Tsukimori Len."

_Goodness!_

"Isn't that nice, Niwa-san?" A gentle voice said in soothing manner, "I know that Niwa Kagetoshi was a good friend of Hamai Misa... So maybe you two can connected with each other well"

"...Ousaki-san," I called the eye-glassed man in whispers, I want to explain to him why I got surprised that bad, but on the other hand, I think I'll stay quiet for now. "—maybe later."

"...Why are you so surprised?" There's this cold and collected voice talked to me, and I knew that voice belonged to the ice prince. "I've told you yesterday, right?"

"Umm, pardon me?" I asked with a hint of nervousness in my tone.

"I sent you message yesterday."

"..." I recall yesterday's event, I did receive 3 messages yet I opened just 2 of them. _Oh__ man!_ _The__ unrecognized __number __must__ be__ his!_

"Well?"

"I-I'm really sorry, I was really careless and I let my cell phone die...So I haven't checked your—"

"Whatever." He cut me off, which made my shoulder a drop a bit in sadness. "You would have found out anyways."

"Right..." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Well, actually my father and auntie Misa have known each other since their sophomore year; they met for the first time at some music competition. My father didn't get to the top-10 ranks, but the top-10 rankers said that his music was uplifting—regardless of his tempo. So does auntie Misa, she told him that he was a good interpreter, interpreting emotions through his instrument.  
Their friendship still lasts even though both of them already have their own spouse and family. Sometimes Tatsuya-nii and I see auntie Misa's family at some special events that our parents attend, and that was how we met Len.

Our parents had been busy with their own business, and Tatsuya-nii being his usual wise-self, took me to strolling around at the park instead. We heard some magnificent melodies—the sound of violin, so we spontaneously dashed towards the source of the serene tones and found a teal-haired boy playing the violin.  
And he played the violin with... a comfortable feeling.

Not like these days...

_Still, we're didn't getting along like our parents do._

"Ahem."

I snapped back to reality, and I didn't realized that I was actually putting my gaze towards Len _directly_ as I recalled all of those memories.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought..."

He just nodded lightly and glanced at anywhere but me, and that made the atmosphere between us become a bit strange.

_ Oh please, I want to diiiiieee... I can't do any performances if I'm paired with this guy. After all, he is the violin prince of this school—and I'm just an ordinary General-Ed student who plays her instrument occasionally!_

_God, could you be more easy on me, pleaaaaaase~_

* * *

**A/N:** *phew* ... this is one of the longest chapter that I've ever write ^^  
Still, my awesome editor and I are enjoying the progress and hope you do enjoy it as well  
Well, thank you very much to everyone who read this fiction!

And I'm so sorry, if you find the format a bit chappy... It's because when I'm uploading my file to here, the format was changed somehow :S  
...Anyone could help me? *puppy eyes* :3

You want to say something? Feel free to write it on the review~

Oh, do you want to say it straight to me? Perhaps to my editor? Just send me the message and I'll make sure to tell it ASAP if the messages are for her ;)

**I'm sure everyone here are cool and genius, so they can tell the difference between constructive criticisms and flames ^^**


End file.
